Someone Help Me!
by drewdog302
Summary: Jenna is trapped in a fire and is near death who will come to her rescue? Kinda of a redo to the fire scene from Bolt.


_**Yet again another Balto X Jenna fanfic I got this idea from the Fire scene from "Bolt" (Which is property of Disney)once I saw that scene I knewI had to fudging make this by the way I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Jenna cough and gagged as she tried to find her way out she was trapped in a fire in a warehouse she didn't know where the exit was it was hard to see from all the smoke she was a mess dust and small pieces of rubble covered her orange scarf and bright  
red fur her eye as burned as she kept fighting her way through the fire.

she coughed some more she was losing oxygen if she didn't find a way out she would suffocate her heart was filled with nothing but pure fear she needed to find the exit FAST then all of a sudden rubble started to fall down the roof was caving in on her  
/she ran as fast as she could she then realized that her way out was blocked.

Her coughing worsened Jenna didn't know how to get out of this mess "No this can't be *cough*the end it can't be."She raspedshe coughed agian then she felt small pieces of rubble hit her in head she then screamed in her head _SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!_ just  
/then she heard a howl she turned around to see a brown and tan wolfdog standing in the end of the hallway he had handsome brown eyes it took a second for Jenna to realize that it was her mate Balto.

"Balto!" Jenna shouted with gleethen coughed "Jenna!" Balto shouted back he then ran to herat full speed the two then nuzzled each other lovingly Jenna had tears of joy streaming down her muzzle "Balto I knew you would *cough* come for me." Jenna  
/rasped "Of course I would come for you Jen I would neverlet you die." Balto said then the two lean in to nuzzle.

then all of a sudden the floor underneath them gave away and Balto and Jenna went tumbling down Balto coughed a little but Jenna's coughing worsened Balto needed to get Jenna oxygen fast but Jenna was starting to grow weak Balto then saw a rope he then  
/grabbed it and threw it in front of Jenna who grabbed it with her teeth "Balto get us out of here." She rasped.

Balto then took off Jenna was behind him holding the rope with her teeth for dear life then Jenna collasped and let out huge nasty coughs Jenna was almost out of air Balto needed to act quick he then spotted a vent that led them to way out Balto

then ran toward the vent and pried it open with his paws he then turned around and said "Jenna come on." Balto said.

But Jenna remained where she was on the ground coughing and gagging he then padded up to her and nudged her muzzle "Jenna get up please." He begged "I can't Balto I'm too *cough* weak to go any further." Jenna rasped tears started to form in Balto's eyes  
"Balto just go It'll be okay." Jenna said "No Jenna I'm not leaving you here." Balto said with tears in eyes refusing to leave her.

Balto then laid down next to Jenna who weakly wrapped her paws around him "Your my hero Balto I love you." She rasped before blacking out from air loss.

Balto started sob uncontrollablyhe refused to move he loved Jenna so much that he didn't want to lose herthen he looked at vent and looked at his mate who was unconscious he then whispered in her ear " _I'm Not going to lose you._ "  
He then walked up to then vent took a deep breath and then let out a loud wolf howl he continued to howl before passing out on the floor as the paramedics and firefighters came to there rescue.

* * *

Jenna woke up her head throbbed she looked around to her surprise she was in the hospital she look next to her to see Balto who was asleep his head was resting on the bed's mattress.

Jenna smiled and looked at her sleeping mate she then decided to wake him up she licked his cheek Balto then woke up he looked at Jenna and smiled "I'd knew you wouldn't leave me." He said Jenna giggled a little Balto then jumped on the bed and laid down  
next to her the rubbed against each other to feel there powerful love Balto then wrapped his paws around Jenna's neck.

"Balto thank you so much for saving me." Jenna said "I was doing what anyone would have done." Balto said then Jenna shoved her face in Balto's chest "Balto your my hero." She cried Balto then stroked her soft red fur "I love you." Baltosaid with  
his eyes closed "I love you too." Jenna replied.  
 **The End!**

* * *

_**I apologize if I didn't describe the fire scene from Bolt right I chose to do this because that scene is my favorite out the whole Bolt movie and this is my version of Balto and Jenna being in the fire also guys I have to reset my schedule because I have school coming upand if you have a YouTube account and want to see more awesome content subscribe to my channel on YouTube Nexus467 see ya next time!**_ **  
**


End file.
